1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus used by humans for washing when access to fixed shower and wash facilities is not readily available. The new device is a portable powered water supply or shower which is easily transported for use in dispensing heated water for use in washing.
2. Description of Related Art
Various configurations of solar heated showers have previously been disclosed including simple flexible plastic bags designed to heat water therein by exposure to the sun and then to be hung above the user for gravity to provide water flow. More complex apparatus include frame structures for hanging curtain material to provide privacy when using an outdoor shower apparatus. Also portable showers using pumps which may be electric or combustion engine powered have been developed wherein an external pump, using hose or conduit, forces water from a ground level container to the shower head for water dispensing.
In one instance of a complex shower apparatus, that of U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,280, issued on Jun. 12, 1984, the concept of solar heating the water by absorbing sunlight in a black material to be conducted through the material as energy to heat the contained water is disclosed. This apparatus also includes a water pump external to the water in the container portion of the case. Depending on conducted energy through a black wall of a water container has been found not to be very efficient below approximately 90 degrees Fahrenheit environmental temperature.
The present invention provides a simple apparatus which is easy to transport, including an enclosed 5 gallon water supply if desired, and which provides efficient solar heating of the contained water. A powered pump is included in the container and a battery may be attached to the wall of the container. The user may transport the closed container to an outdoor site with charged battery, position the unit in the sun to heat the water, connect the hoses and wiring, start the water pump, and then use the hose nozzle to dispense water as desired.